Endless Romance
by InSaNe eMo
Summary: It began in 1191, where love started to blossom in the Crusades, between Altair and Myra, many generations, it continued. Years and years went by, and it was 2012. The moment they met it was destined that they were meant to be together. It was Endless Romance.
1. Breaking Away

A/N; I really, really, really wanted to a write a story about this shiz. About Desmond and him not being alone and when the world was suppose to go Boom! I was inspired by the people who did write something among those and urged me to write about this.

So here you go.

Disclaimer; I don't own anything beyond the lines of 'Assassins' and 'Creed'. I only own the things that are not mentioned in the timeline in the games.

* * *

Chapter 1; Breaking Away

"We have to go".

Desmond looked up. What he saw shocked him. Lucy stood by the entrance of his white walled prison, shirt drenched with spots of crimson red, a look of adrenaline and panic itched on her pale face. Her usual attire she wore was different the last time he'd seen her. Instead of the short pencil skirt it was replaced by blue jeans, the work shirt she wore with her name tag was gone but only a white sleeveless turtle neck was on. Her hair was always the same.

"Lucy, where've you been?". He trailed behind her. "Why did they-".

"Now". Lucy demanded, walking away from the door and into the Animus section. _God, how he hated this place._ She walked to the Animus and booted up the system, warming the machine up. But as he made his way over she was already done.

"Get in". She said, once again in a commanding voice.

"What's with the blood? Are you okay?".

"Look". Lucy said sternly. "We maybe have ten minutes, _Maybe,_ before they figure out what I've done. If we're not out of here and on the road before then-".

Desmond blinked. "Wait. We're leaving?".

"Desmond". Her patience growing thin. "I promise I'll answer you questions. Later. But right now I just need you to just shut up and do as I say. So please get in the Animus".

Desmond looked at her warily. He trusted her, but not that damn machine. But she knew what she was doing.

"...Alright".

He climbed on the curvy seat before settling down. The visor rolled across his vision, he closed his eyes once it was fully over and under. The menu of the Animus started up just as the white fog filled up the screen.

* * *

 ** _Subject 17; Desmond Miles._**

 ** _Subject 16; Confidential._**

 ** _Searching for relevant memory data..._**

 ** _Memory Match Found..._**

 ** _Accessing Memory..._**

* * *

There were screams. Screams of pain. He thought something was happening to be accessing this memory. He was thinking why it was so important. But then he saw it. A baby. A young woman was cradling it, though something seemed off. Usually when babies are born, they cry. This one, however, was silent. A older man came bursting through the door, frantic. The two older parents looked at one another talking. Though Desmond wasn't sure what was _really_ happening.

"...Did I miss it? Am I too late?". He looked over to the un-moving babe and walked over, hands held out.

"Giovanni..." His lover whispered on the bed.

"Shh, my love. It would be alright". He looked over to his son, a look in his eyes. " _Tu sei un Auditore. Sei un combattente. Percio combattente"._

The baby moved. Desmond let out a breath he didn't know was holding. _Pride that laced in his father's eyes danced wildly, the love spotted in his mother's was the same thing. They were proud and the new baby felt the love radiating from his new parents._

"What should we call him, my love?".

"Ezio. Ezio Auditore da Firenze!".

 _They just didn't know what will happen in the coming future._

* * *

Desmond's eyes slowly blinked awake. He honestly felt sluggish. Especially after that episode. Did he just live through being born? He hoped he did not have to feel that again. Ever.

"Get up. Let's go".

He swung his legs over the Animus, but didn't get up. Emotions whirled around in his insides, making him dizzy and nauseous. "Yeah...Well". He panted. "I'm gonna need a second..".

"There isn't time, Desmond". She grabbed a square disc out of the Animus and walked away. "We have to leave". That must be a memory card or something. He thought.

Desmond left the Animus bench with shaking legs and went after Lucy. When Desmond was born he didn't remember a thing. Not when someone held him, not when he cried, not when his parents looked at him like Ezio's parents had. Nothing.

"..We're really getting out of here huh".

Silence.

"Abstergo's got some fucked up interior decorators".

Silence.

 _You babble when your nervous, bambino._

He whipped around thinking someone was behind him, ready to sneak up on him. Except his curled fist was met with empty air. Desmond furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. He was positive he heard someone.

 _What the..._

"Hey! your not suppose to be up here!".

Shit. They weren't even halfway and they were caught. If they got captured again who knows what will happen to him. Or Lucy...

"I'm calling it in". Desmond, inside, was freaking out but by comparison with Lucy she was the only calm one out of the two. She rushed to the control pad and punched in a few numbers. The guard on the other side tried opening up the glass doors. But they remained shut.

"We have a breach in the research wing. I repeat ' **there's been a breach in the research wing** '...".

They were _so_ screwed! Desmond continued following Lucy. Around the next corner, however, Desmond skidded to a stop and looked at the pair of Abstergo guards walking towards them with batons in hand. Fuck, this is going to hurt, he didn't plan on dying like this. What the hell was he suppose to do...?

But Lucy's quickened steps didn't falter as she ran towards the guards and deflected a strike from the first, shoving him in the back before blocking a second strike from the second guard, kicking him once, twice, hard in the gut. She stole his baton from him with ease as he crumpled to his knees and mercilessly struck him in the head with her newly acquired blunt object before turning and viciously attacking the first guard, sneaking under his guard and stabbing him with her baton before a brutal upper strike that sent blood flying.

Holy shit that woman could fight!

She finally stopped at an elevator, Desmond skidding almost into her in his attempt to stop before the doors slid open with a soft hiss. She pressed a button and the door closed, giving them both a moment of quiet.

"What about the cameras?" he asked, eyeing the red blinking light above them nervously.

"I..had a friend who rigged them to loop old footage," she said. "How do you think I managed to hide all your nighttime snooping from Abstergo?"

"You're good..." he breathed, awestruck.

"So I've been told," she said with a smirk, pride filling her face briefly before what Desmond was quickly staring to call the Terminator face reappeared. "But they're on to us now. We need to hurry."

The elevator dinged and the two exited, Lucy still charging forward, her head swiveling left and right, keeping an eye out for more guards. Desmond followed, as they navigated yet more hallways. She paused at a corner, motioning for him to stop. She gestured for him to have a look, and when his gaze crested the corner he saw what at first glance was a cubicle farm.

"We need to get to that elevator on the other side of the room," she whispered in his ear, hot breath tickling his nerves. "Follow my lead, but keep an eye out for security. I'd rather avoid a fight."

"Yeah..." he whispered, and that was all the confirmation she took before darting forward, Desmond once more left to catch up.

Then they passed another glass rectangle of office space and Desmond saw the distinctive curved table.

"Is that an Animus?" He whispered.

"What the... How many of them are there?" He darted through one mini hall filled with the dreaded machines, and Desmond's head once more overloaded with information he couldn't process. He tried to crack a joke. "Is it Animus-es? Or Animi? What do you think Lucy? ...Lucy?"

"What do they need with all of them?" There were so many...

But they cleared the farm and made it to the elevator. Lucy quickly slid a card through a security terminal, punching in a code.

Nothing happened.

"Fuck," she cursed, surprising Desmond with her language. "I thought this card would work, it must be on a separate system and I don't have the code."

"Wait..." he said, thinking of the blood on the wall and his eyes and Altair. His gaze focused on the keypad, his mind drawing in on itself and opening it up to the eyes of an eagle. Blue filled his vision, and he could see the soft glow of fingerprints. Frowning, he looked at the numbers: 2, 3, 4, 7. He pressed them in order. Nothing, shit. He tried again, in reverse order. Still nothing. Come on, come on, open. He tried again.

And the light dinged to life, and the doors slid open.

Lucy's face softened into open surprise. "How did you do that?" she asked.

Desmond blinked, his vision returning to normal. "I... don't know," he said, uncertain how to explain it.

Time pressed on both of them, and the question would have to wait, they walked into the elevator, and Lucy pressed another button. "It's always something isn't it," she muttered to herself.

Desmond was still trying to catch up. He had moved on from blood on the wall and escape, but the next roadblock hit his head. "What was that in the Animus? Subject Sixteen? Ezio...Audi...Audisomething?"

"I think we've been wrong all along," the blond said in clipped tones. "That's why we need to get out of here. Vidic and the Templars they're only part of the problem..."

"What do you mean?" he asked, feeling an impending headache.

"I'll explain when we get there," she said in a tone that ended the discussion.

"Get where?" Desmond asked, frustrated. Where were they going?

But the elevator dinged again, and Lucy ignored him in favor of striding out into some kind of parking garage. Desmond trailed after her. No sooner had they cleared the elevator that five guards all but ran towards them. Lucy obliged by leaping into the armed guards. Desmond, unarmed and only really experienced in barfights, held back. The guards were of course not nearly so obliging as two moved in on him. One swung hard and Desmond ducked under it, proud that he had avoided the blow for all of a millisecond before the second guard socked him hard in the stomach.

He wondered dimly why he was fighting instead of running.

No, there was stubbornness here, one he never remembered experiencing before.

... Altair?

One punch was inches from his face before Desmond darted to the side, grabbing the wrist as it blew past him and twisted, following up with a hard punch of his own, under the armpit, and kicked at his assailant's knees. The moves shocked him, and he couldn't quite understand how he'd even done it. The second guard growled and moved forward, but Desmond backed up quickly, panicked over what his body had done without his knowledge. Shit, shit! He evaded a second swing, light on his feet and deflected another attack.

"Come on," she said, adrenaline making her voice gruff.

They dashed through the structure to a spefic white sedan. Lucy popped the trunk, jutting her head in motion that he get in.

"You're joking," Desmond said, hoping for something else.

"It's for your own protection," she said in a matter-of-fact voice, and Desmond was forced to agree

"Oh man," he groaned, crawling in and hoping the spare tire wouldn't dig into his back too much.

When he looked up she smiled briefly. "We're almost there," she said gently.

* * *

The drive took forever. The tire did dig into his back, as did the wrench and other equipment necessary for a change.

They eventually came to a stop and Desmond heard Lucy kill the engine. He assumed that meant freedom, and he felt several parts of his body pop after hours of being curled up into a tight space.

"Thanks for that," he groaned in a flat voice. "It was great... being shoved into the trunk, being bounced around. Loved it."

Lucy smiled briefly, before gesturing him to follow. "This way."

"So... gonna tell me where I'm going now?" Desmond asked, wondering if he was going from one cage to another.

"There was a reason for the escape, Desmond," Lucy said.

"Figures," he muttered bitterly.

"We need your help," the blond pressed, leading him into a warehouse-like structure. The two began climbing a steel staircase.

"For what?" Desmond demanded, angry that things weren't being explained to him. "Another treasure hunt through time?"

Lucy shook her head slightly. "Abstergo's gonna replace their Apple of Eden. The map your ancestor found guarantees it. The other Assassins... They'll do what they can, where they can. But..."

"What? What is it?"

"We're losing this war, Desmond," Lucy said. "The Templar's are too powerful. And every day more of us die..."

"I still don't see how I fit into things."

"We're going to train you, turn you into one of us."

Wait

"What?" Desmond shouted, a panicked crack in his voice. "No, no... you've seen me in action - I'm no good at this! And even if I were... it would take months - years, even." To retrain his muscles, to build up muscle memory, endurance, all of it...

"No," Lucy replied with confidence. "Not with the Animus. Not with the Bleeding Effect."

She was serious...

"But I'm just one guy..." he said, desperate.

"Sometimes that's all you need," she said, smiling at him.

"So that's why you found him... My ancestor. What was his name? Ezio?"

Lucy nodded, ascending the stairs and leading him down a hall. "If you can follow in his footsteps, you'll learn everything he did just like he did. Years of training absorbed in a matter of days."

"... You broke me out of Abstergo and brought me here just to make me an Assassin?". Nothing else? Just to use him? He felt a pinprick of hurt.

"Look," she said stopping and turning around, "There's more to it than that, but it'll have to wait. Trust me, okay?"

More to it than using him... and she had done so much for him already during his captivity... And she was... He smiled, shrugging his shoulders. "Alright. I'm in. Tell me what you need."

The blond blinked. "Really? You're sure?"

"I... thought you'd be happy about this," Desmond said, confused.

"Sorry..." she said quickly. "I'm just a little surprised. I spent the whole ride over here figuring out how I was going to convince you to do this..."

"Save it," Desmond said, stepping in closer. "After what those Templar bastards put me through, I'm ready, willing, and able."

Relief like Desmond had never seen in her before flooded her face, and without a thought she threw her arms around him and hugged him. "Thank you," she whispered in his ear.

The building Lucy had taken them two felt like an old warehouse or factory built back around the industrial revolution. Exposed brickwork framed huge arched windows that were broken into smaller planes of fogged glass, with structural pillars of brick, then wood to support the massive weight of the building. The modern, steel stairs Lucy lead them up brought them to what was likely a workroom separate from the factory floor, or a very large office that had been converted for Assassin needs. The building had clearly been retrofitted over the years with fluorescent lights hanging overhead and clean hardwood floors.

The converted space had separate desks and what looked like a living area of couches and a bed behind a glass-partitioned wall. Under some of the window light, as almost the center stage of the room, was an orange reclined chair, hooked up to an impressive set of servers. In fact, turning, Desmond saw more servers, with the cool blue-green light of Abstergo flickering at the lightning pace of processing. There were shelves of massive books, many ancient looking, and many appearing to be modern technical manuals.

A young woman who looked like a hyper-active junkie glanced up and saw them, immediately standing. "Lucy! You made it!" She came over in a rush and embracing Lucy in a tight hug. IIt's been so long! Seven years! Can you believe it?" The large grin on her face was matching with Lucy's.

"Indeed," came a British accent. A tall man looking very upper-crust and above their ragtag group stepped forward, also smiling, though more gently. "Welcome back." The redheaded Englander turned right to him.

"Ah, so you must be the infamous Subject Seventeen..." He raised an eyebrow and pushed up his glasses. "Desmond Miles, was it?"

Desmond responded, "Who are you?" in a decidedly cool, if neutral tone.

"I'm sorry, where are my manners?" The redhead replied, a touch more civilly. "I'm Shaun Hastings," he turned to the girl on his left. "This is Rebecca Crane, now I'm sure Ella's lurking around here". He rolled his eyes.

Rebecca stepped forward, her arm outstretched to shake his hand and with a wide grin. "Nice to meet you, Desmond," she said in a contralto voice that sounded like it has shouted a great deal in years past.

Desmond shook her hand, gave a small smile, and opened his mouth for a similar greeting but the arrogant accent interrupted him.

"Right, well it's been lovely chatting, but if you don't mind, Desmond, it's best we get straight to work." Shaun glanced around them. "Time is precious," he said quietly. "Doubly so these days." He turned on his heel and went straight to the what must have been his station by the wall with lots of papers and maps tacked up with strings connecting them in some way Desmond wouldn't even try to guess at.

Rebecca stepped forward, clearly used to easing whatever toes this Shaun character stepped on. "We got everything set up and ready, Lucy," she said, switching topics. "Just say the word and we'll get going."

Lucy smiled warmly, then reached into her pocket and pulled out the memory device she'd pulled from the Animus during their quick escape. "Here," she said, handing it over. "I brought you something. A parting gift from Abstergo."

Rebecca's face seemed to light up like a toddler on Christmas. "Whoa!" her jaw dropped. "The memory core! This is amazing!" she looked up with her face-splitting smile. "With their data, things are gonna go a lot faster!. I'll get to work merging the code... we'll need to see which pattern buffers and storage protocols connect with the assembly code..."

Desmond chuckled quietly. Given the technobabble starting to spill from her mouth, he doubted he'd ever understand Rebecca fully. Clearly she had some engineering in her background, along with being a shouting DJ.

"Anyways, I have to go see someone, I'm sure Ella would be surprised to see the new 'Novice'". Lucy laughed at the expression on Desmond's face. "Don't worry I'm sure you'll like her. I'll be back in a few, kay?".

The she walked away leaving Desmond with the other strangers.

* * *

Authors Note; So what'd you think? I may have copyrighted some words from a book. So...you won't tell right? That's good.

So in the next chapter we have the introduction of Desmond and Ella. *Whoop. Whoop*. I'm so excited. Now as I said this is a Desmond/OC story aaannndd a Ezio/OC aaannnddd a Altair/OC but some of them will be mention but not always.

Besides it'll ruin the surprise I have installed for you people.

Goodbye anime lovers and nose pickers.

Review.


	2. Important

Hellllllloooooo peeeeoooppplllee!

Na I'm only joking. Okey dokey this will be short and sweet...

I'm changing Gabriella's name to Samantha or 'Sam'. Inspired by my bestie *mwah* and cause I'm awesome I'm changing it. For the last name? It's...

Error...

Cannot connect...

Reconnecting...

...

Loading Successful...

...

That's about it so I'll be a nice author and upload another chapter. It's very close to the finish so I'm siked about it *woop*

Until next time...

...

...

Disconnected


	3. Meeting

A/N; Your new chapter is UP! That is all.. Enjoy :) CONTAINS MILD OOC

Reviews:

Allana Stone - Hope you enjoy this chapter lol.

Fox - I really appreciate the review! For awhile I nearly grew bored of this but re-reading this again helped me write more. Thanks! :)

Disclamier; You know Assassin's Creed isn't mine... hashtag sad face :'(

* * *

Chapter 2; Meeting.

In the kitchen of the Assassin Hideout stood a lone girl, leaning against the clear counter-top with a coffee steaming between her hands. A pair of burrowed headphones were on her head listening to music on Rebecca's light blue I-pod. Behind her were many stacks of dirty plates and bowls waiting patiently to be washed. When Lucy walked in and saw the mess behind her, she scowled.

"Sam". The said girl stood oblivious to the other presence in the room.

"Sam!".

Lucy sighed in annoyance. She walked over to the youngest and yanked the headphones out of her ears.

"Samantha!".

"What the hell do you want?! Can't you see I'm bu..." Sam whipped around to tell them to shove off but when she saw the annoyed blonde, she felt her eyes widening and she began to sputter. "Oh hey Luc- Ha ha. Wassup? You know it's actually _really_ funny to see you here... Did you do something different about you hair today?". Despite this Lucy's hair was always in it's usual tight bun.

"Samantha-".

"Sam". She corrected. Lucy ignored the comment.

"-You have to do the dishes". The inch shorter girl whined loudly, pushing herself up on the kitchen counter behind her.

"But Luuccy...I- I just _had_ to do it. I mean come on, it's not like Shaun's hair is any different than usual, you could hardly tell there was pink hair dye in his red-headed mop. Hmm... I just wish I made it permanent". She muttered the last part to herself.

Lucy cracked a small smile. She had to admit it was pretty funny, although the red was back on his head after washing it out. But if one would close enough they would see very small specks of pink forever laced in Shaun's hair.

"Can I take a break now?". Disbelief flooded Lucy's sapphire colored eyes. She twisted her head back to the un-washed silver-wear and back at a sheepish look on Sam's face.

"B- But you haven't even started yet". When Sam smiled, her pearly whites stood out on her face showing dimples on her face. She jumped off the counter-top and dusted her hands together, the smile never leaving her face.

"Thanks Lucy. I'm sure your okay on your own.. so... Seeya".

Bewildered, Lucy turned to Sam a question already formed on her lips to what she was saying, but Sam already left. Lucy thought for a moment before it clicked.

"That little devil". And looked at the pile of dishes.

* * *

Sam walked in the Animus room when she finished putting the headphones on the respectable place on her head, she scrolled through the series of music on Rebecca's i-pod and going on the bed in the corner with the plasma television and dull brown couches in front of it.

"Sam! I need your help-".

"No you don't".

"Sam-".

"I'm sure your doing fine on your own, Becca. Just do what you techno-people usually do". She wasn't paying attention to where she was walking before feeling a hand grasp her arm, jerking her to the side. Sam landed with a huff on the Animus and gave her a deadpanned expression.

"Don't give me that look, I'm being serious. Anyways can you help me? Baby needs a little help with the...".

"I thought it was working fine yesterday". Sam interrupted, pulling her headphones from her ears. Rebecca gave her a look, she put her hands up in surrender. "Alright, aright".

The technical assassin focused back on her work "Anyways, can you grab those and help me out" She grabbed the pliers and practically shoved the pair into her hands. Sam rolled her eyes and walked over to Rebecca, pulled wires away before clipping them off.

Desmond, who had come back from the bathroom, stopped and stared at the unknown presence in the room. Sam peeked over the desk and looked at Desmond with curiosity before it finally settled in.

"Aye, your that new fellow- What's your name again? Derek? Daniel?...".

"Desmond". He provided. Sam snapped her fingers together, before pointing them at him.

"That's right. Desmond Miles. Subject Seventeen. The man with the face. Whatever". She waved her hands around and stood up, walked over to him with a smile on her face. "I'm Sam by the way, Subject Fifteen, target for Abstergo, the Animus' best friend ya-dee-ya. You and me, will be partners". Desmond gave her a quizzed look, and looked at Rebecca and Shaun.

"What the hell is she on about?".

Shaun glanced at Rebecca, who shot him a look back at him. The staring competition continued on for minutes before Shaun sighed.

"Sam, has related links to your ancestors, Desmond. You'll be working with Samantha from now on". He looked at Sam before asking.

"What does he mean by 'related links'?". She rolled her eyes at him and muttered something about him something like 'Stupid'. Desmond looked offended. He wasn't stupid, just confused.

"It means that your ancestor fucked my ancestor which is completely gross, mind you. So basically your stuck with me, which isn't half bad since I'm the awesome one in this place". A scoff was heard from Rebecca. "I know your jealous Becca, but let's face it, who has the most awesome ancestors?". Sam pointed to herself, silently saying 'I do'.

She looked at Desmond who eyed her. "His ones just suck... Annnd I immediately thought of something else which is really disturbing me right now". Desmond crinkled his nose, obviously thinking the same thought. He felt a hand grip his wrist jerking him, Desmond looked down and saw Sam pulling him towards the Animus. "Any-who introductions over, now lets get on the Animus".

Desmond gave her a bewildered look. "Are you going in together?".

"Wow slow down there buddy, we haven't gotten to know each other yet". Sam gave him a cheeky grin. He looked away, a pink color dusting his cheeks. "But no, we're not, you are".

"But-".

"I've already been through half of my ancestors memories, which is the most cool and awful experience ever, Clara's much nicer than Myra". Desmond listened in while getting settled on the Animus.

"So how long have you been in here?". He asked Sam, who turned to sit on Rebecca's seat, when said person went and hooked him up.

"Where?".

"Oh, in the Animus".

She looked at the ceiling above humming, clearing thinking. "Um.. I think a few hours. But compared over here it's way cooler. I mean Abstergo put me in for days. One would think I was going insane with the Bleeding Effect". She laughed halfheartedly.

Desmond's brows crashed together. "What happened to the Bleeding Effect?".

"Oh don't worry about that. It hardly comes up now, only a trigger or higher emotional state can make me go psycho. Becca, Shaun and Luc never let me near a Animus for years, which is awesome too. I owe them my life". Desmond nodded.

"Oh by the way, your ancestor, Ezio? Yeah, ah, he sucks. Like alot. Major playboy that one. So ye be warned Desmond Miles". They both laughed at it, finding no humor in that whatsoever. Rebecca looked around.

"Hey, where is Lucy?". Shaun, Desmond and Rebecca also looked around, trying to find their missing member of the group.

Samantha laughed out loud, causing them to look at her confused. "Oh yeah, she's doing the dishes". Shaun's eyebrows rose up.

"But I thought you already finished it".

"Ha ha, no way. Washing dishes is not my thing. I told her I needed a break and I left". Rebecca turned to her youngest friend.

"You have to tell me how to do that". Sam giggled and muttered a 'maybe' under her breath. She stood up and rubbed her hands together, like she was trying to warm them up, and said

"Well this has been fun, so let's hook Desmond up to the Animus and I can take the glory of a well-deserved nap". Rebecca nodded, while Shaun turned around facing his computer with a grunt leaving his lips.

"So how does this work?". She heard Desmond ask Rebecca. With a small smile, she held up a wire connecting the computer.

Desmond groaned. "Of cause".

"Deep breath".

He winced at the sudden pickle of pain through his finger. "Ow!".

"Oh what are you? A tiny child?". Desmond glared at Shaun from his corner of the room while Rebecca scolded Shaun. She flipped the visor over his eyes and went out of his line of vision.

"Here we go". The world stretched before him, his eyes fluttering close, and finally he entered the Animus Mainframe.

* * *

A/N; FINALLY! FINISHED!

Okay question; Should I introduce you to Clara and Ezio or continue with Desmond and Sam and completely skip the Renaissance Area? Confused, confused.

Thanks for reading.

Review

BabyDescendant2345


End file.
